


Vigilante

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a vigilante but you're also a werewolf. You see Jessica and save her.





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You loved being a vigilante, you loved being about to help people in need and just keeping your home safe. You’ve been called many names considering you can turn into a wolf. 

When you first found out that you could turn into a wolf you were scared, you were afraid to hurt people but once you were able to control it you weren’t afraid anymore.

One night you were walking around, just enjoying the cool night air. You suddenly heard what sounded like fighting, you stopped and listened. It was fighting. 

You quickly looked around to make sure no one was around you. When you didn’t see anyone you went into an alley before changing into your wolf form. You used your senses to lead you to where the fighting was.

As soon as you found the people that were fighting you saw a couple men and a woman. The woman you’ve seen before, you knew her name was Jessica Jones. 

You growled at them causing them to stop fighting. They all looked at you, the men that were fighting with Jessica had fear in their eyes while Jessica raised an eyebrow at you.

The men tried to get away but you stopped them. Jessica couldn’t move, she just watched you. She had heard of you before, she tried to find more information about you but she couldn’t find any.

That was one of the reasons you liked being able to change into a wolf while being a vigilante because that way no one knew what you looked like in your human form, all they knew was what you looked like while you were a wolf.

Once the guys were dealt with you and Jessica just stared at each other. You walked closer to her, you wanted to make sure she was okay. As you got closer you noticed that she had some cuts here and there, you could tell that she was hurting though.

“So are you like just a regular wolf or…” She looked you over while placing a hand on her side.

You rolled your eyes before looking to make sure you two were alone. For some reason you felt like you could trust her. When you knew you two were along you changed back into your human form.

“Well shit.” Jessica looked you up and down.

You rolled your eyes again but you smirked as well. “Let’s get you patched up, my place isn’t far from here.”

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ve had much worse.” She protested.

“I wasn’t asking. Come on.” You waited for her to follow you before you made your way back to your apartment.

Once you got to your apartment you brought Jessica into your living room before you went to your bathroom to get the first aid kit. When you got back Jessica took the first aid kit from you. You raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes. “I can do this myself.”

“I have no doubt about that.” You walked into your kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that you had. You walked back and handed it to her.

Jessica looked at the bottle before slowly taking it. “How did you know I like whiskey?”

You laughed. “I can smell it on you. I thought you would like some. You were in one hell of a fight.”

“Thanks.”

While Jessica was cleaning her wounds she asked you questions and you answered them, most of them anyway.  Long after she cleaned her wounds you two were still talking. It was easy to talk to her for some reason, you just hoped you would see her again. 

And a week later you ran into her while she was working on a case. Ever since then you two kept spending time together. Months later you asked her out and you’ve been dating ever since. 


End file.
